peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Loudon Wainwright III
Loudon Wainwright III is an American singer, songwriter and sometime actor. His music has been variously described as folk, country and social commentary, and he is especially renowned as a disarmingly honest chronicler of relationships. about Loudon Wainwright III, who thanked Peel for helping his music career.]] John Peel played the first Loundon Wainwright album in 1970 and his first Peel session was broadcast on Top Gear in 1971. He admired the singer enough to make a live gig by him the main subject of one of his columns in Disc & Music Echo, with the headline "Hunt down this man he's a rare breed!" and the comment "I have never seen a more powerful artist".https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEhI93PXUAA6PMQ.jpg This was the start of a lasting relationship, with Loudon's fifteenth session being broadcast in late 2003. He twice performed joint live sessions for Peel and Kershaw during the time when their programmes were adjacent on the Radio 1 schedule, and in one of these Peel paid tribute to him saying "Andy and I wanted to get you in because we both think the world of you". He played live at Peel Acres in 1999, and he and Peel discussed producing an album of "standards", with Peel suggesting Willie Nelson's "Touch me" and Don Gibson's "Legend in my time". The final Loudon track played by Peel was probably Work In Progress from the 2003 session. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Sixteen sessions, including two live from Peel Acres. A selection of tracks was released on The BBC Sessions (CD, Strange Fruit, 1998). Unknown session tracks were also played on 22 September 1975, a special programme to mark the penultimate Top Gear show. 1. Recorded: 1971-05-18. First Broadcast: 22 May 1971. Repeat: 17 July 1971 (first broadcast of ‘Four Is A Magic Number’) *Sink The Bismark /School Days / Be Careful / There’s A Baby In The House / East Indian Princess / Medley: I Know I’m Unhappy/Suicide Song/Glenville Reel / Four Is A Magic Number 2. Recorded: 1971-10-11. First Broadcast: 13 October 1971. Repeat: 01 December 1971 *Say That You Love Me / Samson And The Warden / Motel Blues / Trilogy (Circa 1967) / Plane Too 3. Recorded: 1973-06-11. First Broadcast: 12 June 1973. Repeat: 09 October 1973 *Clockwork Chartreuse / A.M. World / Drinking At The Bar / Jerusalem Town / Lullabye 4. Recorded: 1975-05-06. First Broadcast: 12 May 1975. Repeat: 30 June 1975 *Bi-Centennial Anniversary / Detroit's A Dying City / Unrequited To The Nth Degree / Hollywood Hopeful / Have You Ever Been To Pittsburgh Five Gold Stars 5. Recorded: 1976-08-09. First Broadcast: 26 August 1976. Repeat: 22 August 1981 (Peel's Pleasures) *Ingenue / Golfing Blues / Swimming Song / Prince Hal's Dirge 6. Recorded: 1976-11-23. First Broadcast: 09 December 1976. Repeat: 31 January 1977 *Natural Disaster / Air Travel / Monkey In My Closet / Dick And Jane / It's Over The Hill / My Girl 7. Recorded: 1979-08-01. First Broadcast: 13 August 1979. Repeat: 11 September 1979 * Saturday Morning Fever / The Acid Song / Vampire Blues / April Fools' Day Morn / Dump The Dog And Feed The Garbage 8. Recorded: 1983-04-09. First Broadcast: 14 April 1983. Repeat: 03 May 1983, 13 July 1983 *Outsidey / I'm All Right / Screaming Issue / Career Moves / Not John 9. Recorded: 1985-09-17. First Broadcast: 30 September 1985. Repeat: 16 October 1985 *Expatriot / No / You Kids Today / I Wanna Be On MTV / Hard Day On The Planet / Little Did I Know / I Wish It Was Me 10. Recorded: 1989-10-08. First Broadcast: 19 October 1989. Repeat: 28 November 1989 *They Spelled My Name Wrong Again / Jesse Don’t Like It / Sunday Times / Sometimes I Forget 11. Recorded: 1992-10-01. First Broadcast: 07 November 1992. Repeat: 19 December 1992 *The Birthday Present / Happy Birthday Elvis / A Handful Of Dust / So Good So Far 12. Recorded: 1993-08-14, live in the studio (jointly with Andy Kershaw). First Broadcast: 14 August 1993. This session is not listed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions, which is ironic since JP quotes from Garner's earlier In Session Tonight during the broadcast * A Father And A Son / Colors / Be Careful There's A Baby In The House / Just A John / Between 13. Recorded: 1999-07-29, live at Peel Acres. First Broadcast: 29 July 1999. : (Loudon Wainwright plays live on his first visit to the house, some 26 or 27 years after Peel first invited him. As he is preparing to sing a track requested by listeners, John forgets to open his fader and the ensuing silence causes the emergency tape to kick in, over which Loudon can be heard saying, "We're gonna have to do it again, I guess.") * When I'm At Your House / Be Careful There's A Baby In The House / The Doctor / One Time At A Time / Pretty Good Day / At The End Of A Long Lonely Day 14. Recorded: 2001-09-27, live at Peel Acres. First Broadcast: 27 September 2001 : (02 October 2001: Peel describes previous Thursday's show with Loudon Wainwright III as "one of the best programmes I've ever been involved with, I felt. I enjoyed myself so much and I thought Loudon was just magical.") * I'm Not Gonna Cry / One Man Guy / Donations / Cardboard Boxes / Colours / I'd Rather Be Lonely / Surviving Twin / No Sure Way 15. Recorded: 2002-04-21. First Broadcast: 16 July 2002. Repeat: 21 November 2002: * Half Fist / Heaven / No Sure Way / Something For Nothing / The Final Frontier 16. Recorded: 2003-07-16. First Broadcast: 27 August 2003. Repeat: ? *Here Comes The Choppers / To Be On TV / Nanny / When You Leave / Work In Progress Live * Recorded live on 1971-10-14 at the BBC Paris Theatre. Broadcast: 26 October 1971 # Me And My Friend The Cat # I Don't Care # Say That You Love Me # School Days # Nice Jewish Girls # New Paint # East Indian Princess # I Know I'm Unhappy # Motel Blues # Be Careful There's A Baby In The House # Old Friend # Surfing Queen # Drinking Song # Bruno's Place # Intellectual Baby (George Gerdes) # Backyard Of Your Heart (George Gerdes) # You Ain't Goin' Nowhere (George Gerdes and Loudon Wainwright III sing together this Bob Dylan song) # Dead Skunk (In The Middle Of The Road) (George Gerdes and Loudon Wainwright III sing together) Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete, due to the lack of available data particularly from the 1970s. Please add more information if known.) ;1971 * 23 January 1971: unknown (sourced from David Cavanagh's Good Night & Good Riddance book) * 24 April 1971: Ode To A Pittsburgh * 10 July 1971: unknown * 04 September 1971: unknown * 18 September 1971: unknown ;1972 * 01 January 1972: Be Careful There's A Baby In The House * 01 January 1972: Surfing Queen * 17 October 1972: Dead Skunk (LP - Album III) Columbia * 17 October 1972: New Paint (LP - Album III) Columbia * 19 October 1972: Needless To Say *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: Motel Blues (LP - Various: The New Age Of Atlantic) Atlantic Records *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: Medley (LP - Album II) Polydor ;1973 *02 August 1973: Down Drinking At The Bar (LP-Attempted Mustache) CBS ;1979 *18 January 1979: unknown *12 July 1979: Schooldays *24 July 1979: Glad To See You've Got Religion (LP – Loudon Wainwright III) Atlantic *04 September 1979: Down Drinking At The Bar (LP – A Live One) Radar *10 September 1979: School Days (JP meant to play Suicide Song but picked the wrong track) *19 September 1979: Clockwork Chartreuse (LP - A Live One) Radar *26 September 1979: Hollywood Hopeful (LP – A Live One) Radar *03 October 1979: Red Guitar (LP – A Live One) Radar ;1980 *27 October 1980: Wine With Dinner (album - T Shirt) Arista ARTY 127 ;1983 *06 September 1983: Be Careful, There's A Baby In The House ;1985 *12 August 1985: Cardboard Boxes (single) Demon *JG Tape 10 Peel August September 1985: One Man Guy (album - I'm Alright) Demon FIEND 54 *20 November 1985: Screaming Issue (album - I'm Alright) Demon FIEND 54 *26 November 1985: Screaming Issue (album - I'm Alright) Demon FIEND 54 ;1986 * 23 September 1986: Unhappy Anniversary (LP - More Love Songs) Demon * 07 October 1986: Your Mother And I (LP - More Love Songs) Demon * 14 October 1986: I Eat Out (album More Love Songs) * 03 November 1986: I Eat Out (LP - More Love Songs) Demon ;1989 * 16 January 1989: This Year (7") Silvertone * 23 January 1989: Wine With Dinner (LP - T Shirt) Arista * 30 January 1989: This Year (LP - Therapy) Silvertone * 31 January 1989 (Radio Bremen): Wine With Dinner (album - T Shirt) Arista * 08 March 1989: Be Careful, There's A Baby In The House (album - Album II) Edsel ED 310 * Peel March April 1989 Lee Tape 33: I Know I'm Unhappy / Suicide Song / Glenville Reel (album - Album II) Edsel ED 310 * 11 September 1989: T.S.D.H.A.V. (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 * 14 September 1989: Bill Of Goods (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 * 20 September 1989: Therapy (album - Therapy) Silvertone * 23 September 1989 (BFBS): T.S.D.H.A.V. (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 * 30 September 1989 (BFBS): Bill Of Goods (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 * 02 October 1989: Me And All The Other Mothers (LP - Therapy) Silvertone ;1990 * 09 January 1990: Reciprocity (LP - T Shirt) Arista ;1992 *08 March 1992: T.S.D.H.A.V. (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 *31 August 1992 (BFBS): When I'm At Your House (LP - History) Charisma *05 September 1992: Men (CD Sampler for album - History) Virgin *19 September 1992: A Father And A Son (LP - History) Virgin *25 September 1992: Hitting You (LP - History) Charisma *26 September 1992: 4 x 10 (album - History) Virgin *27 September 1992 (BFBS): A Father And A Son (LP - History) Virgin *03 October 1992: Men (album - History) VirginV2703 *13 November 1992: A Father And A Son (album - History) Virgin ;1993 *03 April 1993: Bill Of Goods (v/a album - The Best Of Mountain Stage Volume One) This Way Up 514 494-2 *10 July 1993: Five Years Old (CD – Career Moves) Virgin *Peel Summer 1993: Just A John 14 August 1993 (weatherman22: I recall LW being a studio guest and though Ken's book lists a session repeat on this date, it is 9 months since his last session, and this track was not on it. This is a beautiful, passionate and powerful rendition.) *26 November 1993: Suddenly It's Christmas *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Suddenly It's Christmas (7" Single) Virgin *10 December 1993: A Father & A Son (LP-History) Virgin (JP: "A track that's upset me as much as any track ever has in the whole of my life, I think. Every time I hear it, I get upset.") ;1994 *01 January 1994 (BFBS): A Father & A Son (album - History) Virgin ;1995 *27 January 1995 (with Shawn Colvin): A Heart Needs A Home (compilation CD: Beat The Retreat - Songs by Richard Thompson) Capitol *15 September 1995: 1994 (CD: Grown Man) Virgin *29 September 1995: A Father And A Son (CD-History) Virgin *06 October 1995: Grown Man (CD: Grown Man) Virgin *20 October 1995: Treasures Untold (CD: Grown Man) Virgin *28 October 1995: That Hospital (CD: Grown Man) Virgin *04 November 1995 (BFBS): That Hospital (CD: Grown Man) Virgin *05 November 1997: Our Own War (album - Little Ship) Virgin CDV 2844 *24 November 1995: Dreaming (CD: Grown Man) Virgin ;1997 *23 October 1997 (BFBS): Our Own War (CD-Little Ship) Virgin *05 November 1997: Our Own War (LP: Little Ship) Virgin *06 November 1997 (BFBS): 'Our Own War (CD-Little Ship)' (Virgin) *27 November 1997 (BFBS): What Are Families For? (CD-Little Ship) Virgin ;1998 * November 1998 (FSK): Medley (CD - The BBC Sessions) BBC Music *11 November 1998: School Days (LP: The BBC Sessions) BBC Music / Strange Fruit *16 November 1998 (BFBS): School Days (CD-BBC Sessions) BBC Music / Strange Fruit *19 November 1998: Carmine Street (LP: The BBC Sessions) BBC Music / Strange Fruit *29 November 1998 (BFBS): AM World (CD-The BBC Sessions) BBC Music / Strange Fruit *01 December 1998: A Father And A Son (LP: The BBC Sessions) BBC Music / Strange Fruit *09 December 1998: The Swimming Song (LP - The BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit (Peel relates how he got up on stage halfway through the debut UK gig of Loudon Wainwright III to tell people to stop talking) ;1999 *20 April 1999: Dead Skunk (LP - III) CBS *22 July 1999: Carmen Street (CD-Social Studies) Hannibal *27 July 1999: The Swimming Song (CD-The BBC Sessions) BBC Music / Strange Fruit ;2000 *03 October 2000: I Am The Way (Columbia) ;2001 * August 2001 (FSK): Out Of Reach (CD - Last Man On Earth) Red House *21 August 2001: I'm Not Gonna Cry (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *23 August 2001 (Radio Mafia): Out Of Reach (album - Last Man On Earth) Red House *26 August 2001 (BBC World Service): White Winos (album - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline Recorded Works *28 August 2001: I'm Not Gonna Cry (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *29 August 2001: Surviving Twin (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *06 September 2001 (Radio Eins): White Winos (album - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *20 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Graveyard (album - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *17 October 2001: Out Of Reach (LP – Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *24 October 2001: I'm Not Gonna Cry (LP – Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *27 November 2001: Homeless (LP – Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *04 December 2001: Donations (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline ;2003 *08 July 2003: The Picture (LP- So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *17 July 2003 (Radio Eins): The Picture (album - So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *22 July 2003: The Picture (LP- So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *31 July 2003: Men (LP - So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *26 August 2003: Men (LP- So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *28 August 2003: Primrose Hill (LP- So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *30 August 2003 (BBC World Service): Primrose Hill (LP- So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *September 2003 (FSK): A Year (CD - So Damn Happy - Live) Sanctuary *11 September 2003: You Never 'Phone (LP - So Damn Happy) Sanctuary ;Other *31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw) (Peel tribute programme): One Man Guy *10 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘A Father And A Son’ (History) - (Virgin) *Partners In Dispute: A Father And A Son *Pop Depresija (Pop Depression): I'm Not Gonna Cry / One Man Guy (Peel Session) See Also *Record Collection: W *Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists Category:One For Ken